memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:PADD
PADDs in ENT? Are the PADD-like devices used in ENT called PADDs? - Intricated talk page 04:21, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :I believe they are. I can't remember the exact reference, but IIRC they are called PADD's. I will try and find the reference. ---- Willie 09:22, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::They are called PADDs in Enterprise. In "Borderland", we learned that sometime prior to receiving a visit from Jonathan Archer, Arik Soong programmed a PADD to unlock all the security doors in his prison, allowing him to escape as far as Sausalito before being captured. This is why he was using paper to write down his ideas... the prison wouldn't let him use devices such as PADDs anymore. --From Andoria with Love 21:08, 26 September 2006 (UTC) ::I think one was also refered to as a PADD in ENT:Marauders, when (it's been a while, so I may get this wrong) Trip give the litte boy (Q'Ell) a PADD with images of the Enterprise (I think), since Q'Ell never got to see it for himself (Trip had promised to take him on a tour). Borguselinux 02:09, 13 March 2007 (UTC) k, help... all right so i will try to focus on putting some meat on the bones laid out thus far, but i have a few questions...firstly, does anybody know if PADDs were used right from the beginning of TNG, or if they made an appearance some time after "encounter at farpoint"? do we here consider the TOS wedge-shaped device a PADD as the encyclopedia does? if so, in which episode did it premiere? thanks. Deevolution 06:02, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :yes, the wedge-thing is a PADD, and I think "Farpoint" had PADDs in it, but I'm not sure. Borguselinux 01:39, 13 March 2007 (UTC) PADD vs PADD-like devices Should all of these things be called PADDs? It seems like that it is the name given by the Federation to a specific type of device. It would be equivalent to referring to all PDAs as Palms, when Palm is a specific sub-type of a bigger category of devices (PDAs). Koweja 03:44, 15 March 2007 (UTC) How to type on them??? These PADDs appear to have only 3-5 buttons, tops. If they do not have a traditional QWERTY keyboard, how does anyone manage to input data anyhow? Assume the few buttons were to scroll up, down, left, right, and maybe diagonally. From this, it may be possible to choose a letter by scrolling onto a letter, then selecting it, and repeating. But that would take too much time. And yet, the PADD users tend to input data as quickly as people do on 21st-century computing devices, if not faster. But how is it possible with only 3-5 buttons? My hypothesis They simply place a finger on a data-inputting surface, and think of what to input, then their thoughts get sent through their finger and appear on the PADD. Would that really sound right? Moreover, I see graphics, sometimes videos, on PADDs as well, so if it's possible to transfer your thoughts onto PADDs by touch, theoretically someone could stick their finger on a PADD touch surface before they fall asleep (and somehow use a temporary adhesive to keep it there.) This way, they can upload their dreams!! --K. Shinohara 17:30, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Follow-ups So, no one wants to refute? If not, then I'll just add to the article soon that users input onto their PADDs via touch-telepathy. --K. Shinohara 20:28, 12 January 2008 (UTC)